For instance, for an electric wire used in a wire harness mounted on a vehicle, a shield electric wire that prevents an influence by an external noise of an electromagnetic wave is used. And the shield electric wire prevents a radiation noise of an electromagnetic wave from leaking to an external part from the electric wire. A core wire of the shield electric wire is shielded by a shield layer such as a braided part. The shield layer is electrically connected to a common ground part in the vehicle, or ground connected to an objective body which is the common ground part itself.
As the shield connector used for connecting the shield electric wire, a conventional shield connector shown in FIG. 13, is known. In the conventional shield connector, a shield electric wire 2 is inserted into a housing 1, a first seal member 3 is attached to the housing 1, then, a shield member 4 is attached to the housing 1, further a second seal member 5 is attached on the shield member 4, a shield layer 6 of the shield electric wire 2 is folded back to the shield member 4, and then, the shield layer 6 and the shield member 4 are crimped by a shield sleeve 7 to have an ground connection (see PTL 1).